


Quiet Hours

by henriqua



Series: DJ Otabek [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, DJ Otabek Altin, Light Hair Pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, biting to stay silent, okay there's a tiny hint of plot maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henriqua/pseuds/henriqua
Summary: ”We have to be quiet though, it's late,” he says, and Yuri rolls his eyes. He swears Otabek is the only person in the world who spares a thought to the quality of his neighbors' sleep no matter what he's up to himself.”Me, loud? Never,” Yuri says, dramatically faking an offended face.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Even though this is a second part of a series it doesn't exactly require reading the first part c:
> 
> Happy bday to me, happy reading to you!

The neutral, almost stoic expression on the bouncer's face in front of the club brightens up when he takes a look of Yuri's ID. He raises his eyes from the card to the blond standing in front of him, a happy grin on its place.  
  
”I googled you after the last time.” Yuri straight out laughs and shakes his head in disbelief, the bouncer's broken Russian and excited tone somehow making him feel warm and welcomed. The bouncer hands Yuri's ID back to him and he takes it, flashing a smile at the man.  
  
”I'm flattered,” Yuri confesses, giving a thumbs up to the bouncer who shouts after him, telling him to have a great night, and steps inside the club.  
  
It's a Saturday night, and Yuri isn't surprised to see the club is crowded. The air inside is hot, almost humid, and the darkness broken only by colorful lights on the high ceiling makes the atmosphere electric and exciting. People around Yuri look happy, smiles on their faces, and when he makes his way towards the dance floor he catches parts of conversations spoken in flowy Kazakh.  
  
Yuri spares a glance at the bar counter but decides against getting a drink. It's late enough for the queue to be long, and he only has a couple of minutes to find a good place to watch the show that's about to start. The dance floor is full of people, and Yuri doesn't even try to get through it to climb the stairs to the second floor balcony: he leans his back against a wall, a sea of dancing people and a perfect view of the stage on the other end of the dance floor opening up in front of him.  
  
There's a tall girl with long, dark hair behind the turntables ending her set with an uptempo remix of some song Yuri has never heard but what the drunk crowd seems to love. Yuri watches how a group of girls around his age jump to the beat of the song with glasses in their hands until one of them spills her drink and the whole group bursts out laughing hysterically. He's so focused in following one of the girls comforting her clumsy friend that he misses how the DJ on the stage changes.  
  
A shiver runs down on Yuri's spine when he hears Otabek's deep, familiar voice greet the crowd in the club (Yuri still hasn't mastered the language, but with the help of Otabek he has learned the basic greetings). He turns his attention from the girls to the figure now standing on the stage. The lighting isn't ideal for Yuri to catch any details of Otabek, but he is able to see the black, chunky headphones the older man has around his neck and that he is wearing a black sleeveless shirt that flatters his upper body and reveals his arms.  
  
Suddenly Yuri feels hot, and he blames the club's terrible air conditioning for it.  
  
Yuri takes his phone and snaps some photos to put up on Instagram later. The quality isn't the best, but he knows the colorful lights against a dark, shaky background will look nice after some careful editing. Yuri also films a short video on Snapchat and puts it in his public My Story, pocketing his phone after making sure the app starts to upload the video.  
  
It's Yuri's second time seeing and hearing Otabek play live in the club. He feels like a lifetime has passed since the first time, even though it has barely been six months. Lately they both have been busy with training and competitions, and Yuri can only thank every possible God that he managed to get that particular weekend off to fly to Kazakhstan and spend a couple of days with his boyfriend.  
  
Yuri grins at word _boyfriend_. He can't believe the man nodding his head to the rhythm of the song behind the turntables, a small smirk on his lips and long fingers delicate on the technology in front of him is Yuri's _boyfriend_. Yuri might have had a crush on his colleague, rival and best friend for years but not even in his wildest dreams did he think someday he could call Otabek and himself a couple.  
  
Obviously it's not something everyone knows – actually, it's something no one knows. Their friends and families, the whole figure skating world and even the media know the two of them are close, that they hang out off-season and go sightseeing together in the cities the competitions are hold in. But Otabek is, and has always been, a very private person and if Yuri is being honest, he isn't sure would he be comfortable with the whole world knowing about their relationship.  
  
At least not yet when even Yuri himself is having hard time believing it.  
  
Yuri follows the fast tempo of the song by tapping his fingertips against his thigh. He isn't very good at this kind of dancing, and even though the music taking over the club is nothing but ground-shaking bass lines with lyrics Yuri can't exactly relate to he realizes he's actually enjoying himself. A light sweeps over the stage, revealing Otabek's concentrated face, and Yuri comes to the conclusion that the music isn't actually the reason he's having so much fun.  
  
Otabek had played the playlist of his set for the night to Yuri earlier that day after picking him up from the airport. They had lain on Otabek's bed, the older man's fingertips drawing patterns on Yuri's arm, a phone between them blasting a mix of party songs. Yuri had been tired because of the flight and time difference, and he had been more than happy to take a short nap in the bed carrying the scent of his boyfriend. It had, however, almost resulted in him missing Otabek's show altogether because his alarm had let him down and he wasn't that familiar with the way to the club from Otabek's apartment.  
  
He could've came to the club earlier with Otabek but Yuri has never been that into drunken crowds and dancing (especially when the other option had been sleeping a little bit longer in his boyfriend's bed).  
  
Yuri closes his eyes, even though he kind of wants to keep his focus on the stage in case of a light sweeping over it, giving him a glimpse of Otabek's small smile or him running a hand through his hair. But Yuri knows Otabek works hard for the music he plays when DJing and Yuri wants to appreciate it as much as he can, and spending the whole set just staring at Otabek would mean not registering half of the changes in melody and smooth transitions from one song to another.  
  
So Yuri closes his eyes, tuning out the dancing people around him, and can almost hear the love and care Otabek puts in the music he plays.  
  
In the end Yuri does loosen up a little, swaying to the music behind the sea of people. He's very controlled with his movements – he might have a steady background of dancing but not _this_ kind of dancing – but it's relaxing in a way. The people around him are too drunk and too into their own partying to spare him any second glances anyway.  
  
When Otabek ends his set with a thank you and lets the next DJ take over the stage, the air in the club feels hot and heavy around Yuri. It doesn't take long from him to find his way out, and the chilly night air on his skin is refreshing. He knows it will take some time from Otabek to get out of the club: he needs to pack up his things, and Yuri is pretty sure some of his local friends had been in the audience as well and want to have a word or two with him.  
  
Yuri makes his way to the nearby parking lot and spots a familiar motorcycle quickly. He leans against it and takes his phone out of his pocket, checking it for new messages. After typing out a frustrated, somehow passive-aggressive answer to Viktor's text ( _'I saw your snapchat, you're in Kazakhstan, huh? Have fun! ;)'_ ) Yuri opens the photo library and goes through the pictures he had snapped before and during Otabek's set, deleting the most shaky, out-of-focus ones.  
  
”The sleeping beauty made it, I see.”  
  
”Fuck off.” There's no real malice in Yuri's voice, and he smiles in the soft kiss Otabek places on his lips. They're so close Yuri can see the smudged eyeliner in the outer corners of Otabek's eyes and he knows Otabek catches the delicate blush that spreads on his face when the taller man tucks a strand of long, blond hair behind Yuri's ear and touches his forehead quickly with his lips.  
  
”Shall we go?” Yuri nods and climbs on the motorcycle, settling himself behind Otabek, bracing himself for the upcoming ride: it's late, the streets are mostly empty and Otabek's respect for the speed limits isn't exactly huge – especially in a city he knows like the back of his hand.  
  
They reach the apartment building Otabek lives in quickly ( _too_ quickly in Yuri's opinion – he will never get used to seeing the familiar scenery turn into a blurry mess of dark colors and yellow streetlights when they speed through the city). Otabek only laughs when Yuri gives him a look he has grown used to, and is forgiven on the same moment he flashes a warm, apologizing smile to Yuri and takes his hand.  
  
Otabek leads them into an elevator, and when it starts its slow journey to the 6th floor he wraps his arms around Yuri's waist, making sure he slips his hands between the unzipped jacket and thin T-shirt the younger man has on. Yuri kisses him, hands placed on each side of Otabek's face as he's pulled closer by a warm, steady hand on the small of his back.  
  
The hand remains on its place when they step out of the elevator, Otabek guiding Yuri through the dim corridor and into his apartment. The building is quiet around them, which in itself tells a lot about the time: the soundproofing isn't the best one, and cheerful sounds of children playing woke Yuri up from his nap earlier that day.  
  
”I need to take a shower,” Otabek announces when both of them are out of their shoes, and Yuri nods. There's a quick kiss placed on the top of his head and then Otabek disappears in the bathroom. Yuri takes his jacket off while making his way to the bedroom. He drops it on the floor next to his bag he rummages through, pulling out something more comfortable to wear. After getting rid of his jeans and changing the skintight T-shirt to an overized one, Yuri sits in the middle of Otabek's bed with a phone in his hand.  
  
Yuri knows he probably cares too much about how his Instagram photos look but he can't help it – he chooses the best photo out of the thirty-something he took that night and starts his meticulous editing. Mila often makes fun of the amount of photo editing apps Yuri has in his phone, but Yuri shrugs the insults off since his Instagram feed happens to look better than Mila's ever will (and they both know it). He adjusts the lighting and colors of the picture, careful not to go overboard, his brows scrunching in concentration.  
  
Yuri is so immersed in his task he doesn't notice Otabek coming in the room before he opens his mouth.  
  
”What're you doing?” Yuri looks up from the screen of his phone and blinks. Otabek places a towel on the back of a chair and runs a hand through his damp hair. A droplet of water travels down on his naked back, the waistband of gray sweatpants catching it. They hang low on his hips, making it very obvious he isn't wearing anything underneath, and it takes a moment before Yuri gets all his thoughts gathered together again.  
  
”Editing. For Instagram,” he says and lowers his gaze, forcing his focus back on his phone. Otabek hums and the mattress bends slightly under his weight when he sits down behind Yuri, twisting the long, blond hair on a loose braid. He wraps his arms around Yuri's waist before resting his chin on his shoulder, studying the screen of the phone as well.  
  
”It looks good.”  
  
”Don't you think it's a little too dark? But when I do this–,” Yuri slides the brightness bar a hint to the left, ”–it looks unnatural.”  
  
”Nah, it doesn't. You think it does because you've been staring at it too long,” Otabek states, and Yuri huffs in disbelief.  
  
”You make it sound like I've been sitting here for hours,” Yuri says and continues his fight with the brightness setting, looking at the photo with critical eyes. Otabek laughs, the sound deep and pleasant right next to Yuri's ear.  
  
”Did you have fun tonight?” Otabek asks, his voice suddenly serious, and Yuri takes a glance of him from the corner of his eye.  
  
”Yeah, of course. I always have fun when I can hear you playing.”  
  
”Hmm-m. So you didn't get bored?”  
  
”Why would I get bored?” Yuri turns his upper body so he can meet Otabek's eyes. The taller man shrugs and Yuri frowns, not satisfied with the answer.  
  
”I dunno. You were alone and everything,” Otabek mumbles and Yuri lets out a dramatic sigh, leaning his back against Otabek's chest again. He rolls his eyes and focuses on the phone in his hand, playing with the brightness setting.  
  
”I _did_ have fun. The club was full of people, so technically I wasn't alone. Plus, your set was so good, I even danced.”  
  
”You did?” Otabek's tone is surprised, and Yuri huffs out a laugh.  
  
”Yeah, you were _that_ good.”  
  
”I'm glad,” Otabek says, pressing a small kiss on Yuri's cheek. ”I wish I could've seen that. Maybe we should go out together soon, hm? I wanna dance with you.” The confession makes Yuri both embarrassed and excited, and he nods when Otabek's hold around his waist gets tighter and he pulls him a little bit closer. Yuri tries to ignore the fresh scent of Otabek's shower gel and his shirtless chest pressed against his own back, but it becomes impossible when Otabek's lips find Yuri's neck.  
  
Yuri shivers at the touch, his eyelids fluttering close. Otabek hums, a hint of tease in his tone, and places another kiss under Yuri's ear. Otabek's mouth is hot and Yuri whines when he feels a gentle scrape of teeth on his neck. He manages to click the _save_ button for the image he has been editing before dropping his phone on the bed and tilting his head to give Otabek more to work on.  
  
It's not the first time Otabek touches Yuri like this, but it's been so, _so_ long: after getting together they haven't had the chance to be alone like they are now. There had been competitions, and both of them had trained hard for those in their own rinks. Obviously they did see each other in the competitions, but sneaking in the other's hotel room every night for something quick and relatively silent wasn't exactly something they were craving.  
  
Yuri bites his lip, already embarrassed by the sounds he makes, and slides his hand into Otabek's hair while he works a mark on the pale skin of Yuri's neck. He kisses the spot and starts the process of making another one right next to it, the touches of his hands making Yuri's breathing heavier. He swears he feels Otabek everywhere: teasing fingers slipping under his shirt, drawing patterns right above the waistband of his underwear before caressing his inner thighs.  
  
”Beka...,” Yuri whispers, mentally cursing at how helpless he sounds. He grips a fistful of dark hair and feels Otabek's gasp on his neck before one of the hands travels from underneath his shirt to rest on top of the obvious bulge in his underwear.  
  
Yuri tips his head back and gets Otabek to kiss him despite the angle not being the most comfortable one for either of them. The kiss is eager, a little bit messy, and has Yuri whimpering into it when Otabek lazily palms his slowly hardening dick. Yuri rocks his hips against Otabek's hand and kisses him hard, their hot mouths and all the scorching sparks of pleasure created by the other man driving him crazy.  
  
”Eager,” Otabek smirks against his lips, and Yuri isn't sure does he want to punch or kiss the teasing smile away. He manages to turn around and settle himself astride Otabek's lap, finally facing the other man. There's a little surprised expression on his face that quickly melts into something gentle yet determined, the look in his eyes making the bottom of Yuri's stomach burn in anticipation. He runs his thumb over Otabek's lower lip – slightly red from their earlier kisses – before pressing his own lips on it.  
  
The kiss is almost excruciatingly soft and slow, their tongues brushing against each other like it was the first time. Otabek's hands travel upwards on Yuri's back from his waist, taking the hem of his shirt with them. Yuri breaks the kiss to get out of the shirt, feeling Otabek's eyes on himself when he tosses the shirt on the floor. He's about to make fun of the obvious staring but Otabek beats him; he slides his fingers into the long, blond hair and pulls Yuri into a bruising kiss.  
  
Yuri breaks the kiss and starts peppering smaller ones on Otabek's neck, steadily working his way down on his chest and stomach. Otabek's hands don't let go of Yuri's hair, and he loves the feeling of fingers grasping handfuls of it when he kisses a sensitive spot or uses his teeth. Yuri hears Otabek's breathing turning heavy, his low gasps and muttered curses only making Yuri more excited. He places an open-mouthed kiss on Otabek's stomach right above the waistband of his sweatpants and grins when Otabek inhales sharply.  
  
”Help me a little, hm?” Yuri says, his voice light, already tugging the other man's pants down. Otabek does as he's told and lifts his hips, giving Yuri the delight to throw another piece of clothing on the floor. He runs a hand through his long, disheveled hair to get it out of the way and nudges Otabek's legs apart, settling himself on his stomach between them.  
  
”Yuri...,” Otabek sighs, a hand finding its way back in the blond hair when Yuri wraps his fingers around Otabek's hard-on and pumps once, his hold loose and lazy on purpose. Hearing his own name said like that makes Yuri shiver in pleasure, and he gives a content hum as he licks a wide stripe on the underside of Otabek's dick, running his tongue from the base to the very tip. Yuri takes a glance of Otabek through his lashes, meeting a pair of dark eyes with blown-out pupils, before taking the tip in his mouth and giving it a suck.  
  
Otabek bites his lip with a whine but doesn't break their eye contact, holding his breath when Yuri takes the rest of his cock into his mouth. Yuri is the first one to close his eyes, concentrating on breathing through his nose as he pulls slightly back, Otabek's dick sliding easily on his tongue. The hand tugging his hair comes down to rest on the side of Yuri's face, Otabek's thumb tracing a sharp cheek bone when Yuri goes down on him again and again.  
  
Yuri is glad Otabek is there to swipe away the strands of hair that keep falling on his face. He takes Otabek deeper in his mouth as a thank you, lazily creating wavy patterns on the side of the dick with his tongue between sucks, the slightly salty and bitter taste lingering in his mouth when he passes the slit on top and pays some extra attention to it.  
  
”Fuck, Yuri,” Otabek moans, louder than before, both of his hands in the blond curls. He tugs Yuri off his dick and Yuri gasps, a string of saliva hanging between his bottom lip and the already leaking tip of Otabek's hard-on. It snaps when Yuri looks up at the other man and gives a sheepy smile, getting a frustrated groan as an answer.  
  
Yuri gets on his knees and accepts the kiss that's placed on his lips. ”I didn't mean to hurt you,” Otabek mumbles against his mouth, a hint of regret in his tone.  
  
”Shh, no, no. It's all good,” Yuri comforts, planting soft kisses on Otabek's cheeks and lips. ”I liked it.”  
  
”You're too good for me,” Otabek sighs before kissing Yuri again, and even though Yuri knows Otabek was only complimenting him, the words make his head spin with satisfaction. He lets Otabek kiss him deeply and turn their positions around, helplessly jerking his hips up when Otabek palms him through his underwear. Yuri isn't the most patient person in the world – everyone knows that much – and that paired with Otabek's never-ending need to be the biggest tease in the entire universe is not something Yuri loves to put up with.  
  
Especially when he's already so ridiculously turned on his mind feels foggy.  
  
”Beka, for fuck's sake,” Yuri manages to hiss out and Otabek has the guts to laugh before kissing the pout on the blond's face.  
  
”We have to be quiet though, it's late,” he says, and Yuri rolls his eyes. He swears Otabek is the only person in the world who spares a thought to the quality of his neighbors' sleep no matter what he's up to himself.  
  
”Me, loud? Never,” Yuri says, dramatically faking an offended face. He hears how Otabek tries hard not to laugh, and he grins at the soft chuckles. He puts his hands on each side of Otabek's face and kisses him, their smiles pressing against each other. ”Maybe hurry up and fuck me already, okay? And I'll do my best at staying quiet.”  
  
Otabek seals their deal with another quick kiss and strips Yuri out of the last piece of clothing he has on before reaching for the bedside table. Yuri rests his head on the pillows and closes his eyes, trying to calm his already erratic breathing down. He combs his hair back, the thought of making a habit of wearing a hair tie around his wrist crossing his mind. He creates a mental reminder and blinks his eyes slowly open, watching how Otabek pours a good amount of lube onto his hand. His hair is messy, his lips kissed red, and the look in his eyes is determined and careful.  
  
He's gorgeous, looking like an ethereal being with his finely toned muscles and a tiny, gentle smile on his lips when his eyes meet Yuri's gaze. Otabek helps Yuri to rest his right leg on his shoulder, and he presses a gentle, soothing kiss on the pale ankle when circling the smaller man's hole with his index finger.  
  
”Alright?” Yuri only nods, suddenly finding relaxing his body extremely hard. He squeezes his eyes shut and curses under his breath when Otabek finally pushes a finger inside him, the feeling of it still something Yuri isn't entirely used to. Otabek knows this and is careful with his movements, thrusting his finger in and out without a hurry, curling it and adding a second one only when he feels Yuri's muscles relaxing around his fingers.  
  
Yuri is getting used to the fingers inside him, and them spreading him open makes waves of pleasure flood over him. He covers his mouth with a hand to keep the loudest moans down, his other hand grasping the sheets when Otabek slides third finger into him. Otabek fastens the pace steadily and Yuri can't help his back arching up from the mattress when the other man's fingertips brush the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him.  
  
”Beka– oh, fuck,” Yuri whimpers, cursing more when Otabek teases the same spot again. Another kiss on his ankle and then the fingers disappear, leaving Yuri gasping for air. The bed under him dips when Otabek shifts on it and then the other man is back on top of him, kissing the corner of his mouth. Yuri puts his hands behind Otabek's neck and crushes their lips together, eagerly and almost hungrily.  
  
”You wanna go on?” Otabek pants, breathless from the powerful kiss, and Yuri runs his hand through the dark hair.  
  
”Please, yes, I wanna,” he rambles and Otabek nods, a hint of nervousness on his face. Yuri wants to tell him that everything will be alright, that he wants this as much as Otabek does, and no matter how small or fragile Yuri may seem he isn't made of glass.  
  
It's not their first time but Yuri understands why Otabek worries so much. However, they've talked about the matter many, many times, and Yuri has never trusted anyone as much as he trusts Otabek – and Otabek knows that.  
  
Yuri stares intensely when Otabek rolls a condom on place and takes the bottle of lube again, knowing very well his sharp gaze makes the Kazakh man fidgety. Their eyes meet and for a second Yuri is hit breathless by the look in the dark eyes, the way they look at him with ultimate love and need. Otabek raises his brows in question and Yuri can only blink and give an encouraging smile, adoring how there are still sides of Otabek he isn't familiar with.  
  
They settle in the same position as earlier, Yuri's leg up on Otabek's shoulder, and the younger man closes his eyes with a content sigh when Otabek pushes into him, slow and steady. He hears a sigh of his own name and whines, the voice added to what he's feeling almost getting the best of him. Yuri feels the skin of Otabek's hips touching his ass and he moans, trying to keep relatively quiet. Otabek curses under his breath before pulling slightly back and thrusting back in, getting a louder moan out of Yuri.  
  
”Beka– oh lord, Beka,” Yuri basically cries when Otabek finds a good rhythm for his thrusts, every single movement sending sparks down Yuri's spine and making his head spin with pleasure. He has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep his promise of not getting too loud, but when Otabek puts both of his hands on Yuri's shoulders for extra support and changes the angle just perfect for hitting the spot inside Yuri that makes him see stars he can't help the noises spilling out of him.  
  
”Shh, baby, I got you,” Otabek says with a soothing voice, hastily brushing a wild strand of blond hair out of Yuri's face. As the pace of the thrusts gets faster Yuri places his hands behind the taller man's neck and pulls him closer, burying his teeth into the skin of Otabek's neck to stay silent.  
  
The noise that comes out of Otabek's mouth is a mix of a moan, a curse and Yuri's name. He rolls his hips against Yuri, his fingers getting tangled in the blond hair, a continuous mantra of praises whispered in the Russian's ear in a deep, hushed voice. Yuri stifles his moans on Otabek's shoulder and crosses his ankles behind the taller man's back, pulling him closer and making him thrust in deeper.  
  
Yuri lifts his hips, trying his best to match the steady yet fast pace of Otabek's movements. The feeling of Otabek pulling almost completely out of Yuri and then rolling his hips in a quick, swift motion to push back in lights Yuri's every cell in fire. He hears nothing but Otabek's calming voice, words like _'you feel so good, baby'_ , _'c'mon, come for me'_ and _'Yuri, you're so fucking beautiful'_ only making him suck and bite the tan skin of Otabek's neck and shoulder even more.  
  
Yuri manages to slither his hand between their bodies, and he wraps his fingers around his heavily leaking dick, stroking himself in rhythm with Otabek's thrusts. Otabek hits his prostate over and over again, and Yuri keens, his back arching up from the mattress as he comes with a moan, something resembling like Otabek's name tumbling out of his mouth. He sees sparkles behind his eyelids, and even though he barely manages to answer to the kiss the other man presses on his lips, a disappointed whine escapes from him when the contact is broken.  
  
Otabek laughs airily and then they're kissing again, this time both of them equally into it. Yuri feels the violent shiver running through Otabek's whole body and there's a Kazakh swear muttered into his mouth when Otabek comes, Yuri catching a hazy thought of how he absolutely loves seeing and hearing the usually stoic and collected Otabek unravel like this. Yuri kisses him through the orgasm, treasuring every breathy whisper of his own name sighed against his lips.  
  
Yuri wraps his arms around Otabek and holds him close when the aftershocks wander through their bodies, a dull but not exactly painful ache creeping upon him. He plants soft pecks everywhere he can reach without moving too much, and Otabek kisses his shoulder when pulling out with a small groan. Yuri tries to catch his breath, his limbs feeling heavy and making him wish he could roll on his side and fall asleep, but he feels too gross and sticky to do that.  
  
”Everything okay?” Yuri manages to rasp out and Otabek hums with a nod, sitting up on the edge of the bed. Yuri manages to sit up a well and he kisses the other man's cheek, feeling how he smiles under his lips. A hand runs through his messed up hair and then Otabek kisses his forehead, his hand settling behind Yuri's neck. Their eyes meet and Yuri gives a tired smile, his chest filling with affection when he sees the fond look in the dark eyes.  
  
”Let's clean up, shall we?” Yuri lets Otabek pull him up from the bed, they both surprised by the light shakiness of his legs. Yuri tries to laugh it off but supports himself on Otabek when they walk to the bathroom and wash themselves. The exhaustion settles itself into their muscles, and Yuri is already half asleep when he makes it back to the bed.  
  
Otabek throws the covers over them and pulls Yuri against his chest, and the smaller man only smiles and lets out a content sigh. He had caught multiple prints of Otabek's teeth on his own skin from the bathroom mirror and he knows in the morning they will manifest in different shades of purple, like small galaxies and nebulas on his pale skin created by the other man.  
  
The fact that there are marks like that on Otabek as well makes Yuri weirdly proud of himself.  
  
”Yura?” The name is mumbled silently into Yuri's hair, and it takes a moment from him to even realize he's being talked to.  
  
”Hm?” Yuri is already swaying between sleep and consciousness, the warm presence of Otabek next to him on the bed something he has been dreaming of for months.  
  
”I love you.” Yuri blinks, physically feeling how his heart skips a beat. It's not that he didn't know about Otabek's feelings, he's not blind or stupid – but it _is_ the first time he hears those words directly said to him. Yuri buries his face into Otabek's chest, effectively hiding his smile by doing so, and intertwines their fingers.  
  
”I love you too,” he breaths out quietly, knowing Otabek hears him anyway. A small kiss is pressed on the back of the hand holding the older man's, followed by a gentle squeeze. Neither of them says anything after that, and Yuri is elated to know that in the morning he will wake up next to his boyfriend.

 

**Author's Note:**

> （*/∇＼*）
> 
> [tumblr](http://sleepyams.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/vilmahenriika)


End file.
